


Bite the Bullet

by Catfishhamsterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Begging, Death, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Guns, M/M, Tears, yeah it’s Dean but like he’s not coming back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfishhamsterlady/pseuds/Catfishhamsterlady
Summary: When Dean becomes a demon and Castiel finally finds him, it’s his job to end the cocky Winchester.





	Bite the Bullet

This was it. Castiel held Dean by his jacket. They were caught in a devils trap, gun pressed firmly against his temple. The demon inside wasn’t afraid. Not at all. He was smug. Castiel had cuts and bruises littered on his body. Even a cruel hickey against his neck. His lip split open, dried blood down his chin. Castiel’s finger twitched with the gun, pausing for a moment.

What he had worked for, was right in front of him. Dean Winchester. Months of tracking his ex-boyfriend, gone very bad, to this. A gun against his temple. Dean put up a fight, as per usual, but finally seemed to have given up. Castiel stared deep into the black swirling abyss and began to pull the trigger. That’s when green flashed back. “Wait! Cas, buddy!” It’d been a while since Cas heard such endearment. After Dean had changed, Sam went into hiding. Trying to find a cure for his brother without killing him. The attachment to the demon was deep.

Cas blinked as Dean struggled. “Let me go! Come on! It’s gone!” He pleaded as his grip remained firm. Dean stopped struggling, staring at Cas. “Shit, I really did a number to ya, huh?” He asked flashing a smirk before struggling again. “I don’t usually say this, but blood is a good color on you.” Cas didn’t move. There had been too many times he’d fallen for this. Today was the day. “Look, I get it, you don’t trust me and that’s good thing! I wouldn’t trust me either.” Dean spoke. “But, please let me just tell you...”

Cas was ready for the bribes. For the threats—for anything that would let Dean escape—really. “I love you.” What Cas was _not_ ready for, was that. A sudden confession of love. It made him stop. The gun shifted from Dean’s head down. Dean smiled softly. “That’s it...” He murmured. “Remember when you took me to see the stars, and you told me how happy you were with me? I felt that too.” Dean spoke taking Cas’ hand that seemed glued to Dean’s jacket.

Oh did Cas remember. The way _his spot_ had made the moon fall on Dean. Green eyes turned to emerald in the moonlight. The way Dean was breathless staring up at the stars. Yes he remembered that. He remembered taking Dean’s hand and whispering, “You are brighter than all of these stars and heaven alike.” As he kissed him. He remembered the smirk of Dean’s when he got embarrassed. ”We can have that again,” Dean spoke interrupting Cas. 

A soldier is not weak to emotions.

Cas repeated this mantra again, and again. Dean pulling closer to Cas. “Come on Cas, you love me. I know you do. With my new skills we won’t ever have to be found.” Dean promised. It was a tempting offer. Run away with Dean, live with him in a small cottage in the forest. Small children running around their feet and killing whatever lies outside their cozy adobe. However, Dean would continue to hurt others. Killing and causing mayhem. But... being with Dean. Was it worth that? All the pain and hurt in the world?

Cas smiled at Dean. “Really?” He asked, leaning in. Dean nodded grabbing onto Cas. “Of course. I wouldn’t want anything more. Just... put the gun down.” Right, the gun. A heavy, warm weight in Cas’ hand. Dean pushes forward and connected their lips.

Cas kissed back, missing the feeling. Nights of goofing around, hogging blankets and arguments ending in apologies came back. Cas missed it, the comfort and warmth from Dean. The way Dean looks when he needs someone to just, be there. Dean felt something cold and a loud bang echoed. Cas pulled back, blood on his face. The gun in his hand smoking. Dean’s body crumbled as the demon within screamed as it died alongside Dean. Cas looked at Dean’s lifeless corpse and began to sob silently. 

He had finally bit the bullet.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops.


End file.
